Royal Faires
by Domochan01
Summary: When Fairy Tail becomes royalty, starring Levy as the princess, her sign was read by Lucy herself and was told she would find a forbidden lover at her birthday ball today.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fairy tail story ^^ but this one is gonna be longer sooo hopefully ya guys will like ^^**

**Warnings:**

**Hints of Nalu**

**Pain inflicted toes**

"Princess Levy you must wake up!" Levy rubbed her eyes open and giggled "oh hi Lu-chan!" the teen sat

up and hugged her maid. "Madam how many times do I have to tell you just call me Lucy…" she sighed

but rubbed the teens head "your birthday is today you must get ready" she walked over to the

princess's closet. Levy sighed sitting on the edge of her bed "so Lu-chan, how's you and Natsu?" she

grinned seeing the maids reaction "Aww Lu-chan your so cute!" Lucy sighed and pulled out a cute, light

orange, frilly dress "You should wear this one Princess…" Levy sighed "aww your no fun Lu-chan…" she

grabbed the dress and went to her bathroom putting it on and came out "so how do I look?" she spun

around giggling. Lucy smiled "stunningly beautiful Princess!" Levy smiled and walked over "Lu-chan can

you read me my sign today? Cause your good with all that celestial stuff right?" Lucy blinked and

smiled" of course princess!" reading signs was a specialty of Lucy's it was almost like she had a power.

Levy smiled and sat back down on her bed, Lucy held her hands out for Levy's and the petite girl rested

her hands on hers. Levy closed her eyes smiling getting ready to hear her readings. Lucy smiled and

opened her eyes in a jolt "You will find someone odd today at your dance, though he might be odd, you

two are like two peas in a pod, and not to mention its forbidden love" she let her hands go and stared

into her eyes sighing. Levy blinked "Forbidden? Love?!" she laughed and patted Lucy's should "Lu-chan

I'm not ready for love anyways" she smiled and hopped off her bed "okay I'll be in the library!" and with

that the princess scurried off. Lucy watched her and sighed "oh Levy…the peace here will be ruined

soon…" "Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" The blonde jumped and looked straight at a certain pink haired fool

"N-Natsu! I'm fine…why aren't you in the kitchen?" Natsu chuckled "got kicked out for a bit for playing

with fire…."

Levy Sighed as she made it to her library "ahhh heaven…." She giggled and ran in before looking at all

the books "I know I've seen and read most of you but I don't know, I always get this feeling of

excitement when I see all of you!" It wasn't long till her tutor came in "Ah…Erza…" she smiled and

gulped "school time already?" she whimpered "I was just about to read…." Erza chuckled lightly "now

now, calm down its not really school time, but the king has asked me to teach you how to dance milady"

Levy Blinked "D-Dancing?!" she whimpered "but my books…" Erza looked at her and smiled, but this

smile had evil showing, a dark aura surround Erza "Now Now Levy, I will meet you in the ball room in

approximately 10 minutes, am I understood Princess?" she smiled. Levy flinched in fear and gulped

nodding "u-understood…" when Erza left, Levy plopped herself onto a comfy chair "ugh…why can't this

world be magical and have super reading glasses…." It wasn't till after many maids and waiters came in

shoving food and colors in the princess's face asking "please try" "which one is better" "do you like this

color or this one" "this hue seems a bit bright what do you think?" Levy gasped and gulped "well this

one looks good…uhhh I like that shade of orange…uhhh…OKAY MOVE!" the princess picked up her dress

and ran out 'ugh sometimes I hate my birthdays…"

It took Levy a few more minutes than wanted getting to the ball room, she was about 3 minutes late,

and Erza was not pleased, but she kept smiling. "You're late…Princess…I waited here for three more

minuets then wanted, this is going to be an extra study session understood?" she looked at the princess

with her smile, it was a beautiful smile but the anger and rage behind it frightened Levy "A-Ah yes!" she

gulped and walked over to Erza, she studied the Women, she was tall wearing a white blouse with a

black vest over top, she also had on a long red skirt that stopped at her ankles, and black found glasses

that rested on-top of her nose , her red hair was pulled back tightly into a nice bun. Levy's eyes glistened

"Erza you're so pretty ya know that, you should stop smiling so darkly and scaring me" she chuckled.

Erza grabbed Levy's had "scary?" she had more and stronger dark aura around her. "Ah nope! Not scary

ha what am I saying…." She chuckled nervously. Erza sighed and face palmed "maybe I should calm

down…anyway onto dancing, were going to do the waltz, okay is quite easy just please try not to step on

my toes…"

After hours of dancing, Erza had bruised toes and Levy was busy laughing "ugh dancing over, hopefully

you won't trip on anyone else….i will be with your father if you need me" with that Erza limped away

and Levy wiped tears of laughter away. "oh gosh that was awesome" she chuckled before gasping "oh

Jet and Droy should be here soon!" she picked up her skirt and ran to the front door of the Fairy Tail

estate. When she got to the stares the two commoners came in with their eyes wide "Jet, Droy!" she ran

downstairs and hugged the both of them as they both swooned over her "Levy your looking mighty

beautiful!" "Ya ya! Can I have your first dance?!" "No Droy I'm getting her first dance!" "Jet no fair I

asked first!" Levy chuckled and looked at Jet "you both changed, a lot! Jet you changed you style and

Droy, have you lost weight?" she joked chuckling. Droy huffed "ha very funny Levy" he pouted before he

looked at the blushing Jet "Ya I did Levy…thanks for noticing." Levy smiled "im so happy you guys are

here, but maybe you guys can both dance with me, cant promise you'll come out with safe toes though"

she chuckled and sniffed the air "Cake!" and of course Droy spoke up "FOOD?!"

**ZA End**

**Now onto Chapter two!, so I decided to make an actual story with lots of chapters! So you guys will have more to read ^^ maybe ill make a Nalu one two, if you liked or did not like please leave a review belooowwww, Uh y thankyur very much –bows and flys away-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!**

**NOW HERES WHERE GAVY BECOMES A THING! That's right ya'll, Gajeel be sneaking into dis here ball and crashing some royal parties! XD hope you like it! ^^**

**Warnings:**

**Mean Gajeel**

**Annoying Juvia (sorry ya Juvia lovers)**

**Fat Droy (gotta love dat fatness)**

**BIG NALU (I know this is Gavy but I love me my nalu XD)**

**ONTO THE STORY! –FLYS AWAY-**

Levy ran to the kitchen to see her chef/waitress Mirajane "Mira this smells awesome!" Droy came tumbling in "C-can I have a slice…or

the whole cake would be nice too…" Jet sighed "Hi Mira" he chuckled. Mira giggled and shook her head, Droy you can have this layer I

didn't use, would you like frosting?" Droy's mouth dropped "WOULD I!" he wobbled over and watched Mira frost his layer of cake. "Oh

princess since you're here, would you like flowers on your cake or..." Levy walked over, can you make little books?!" she gasped

knowing Mira could whip up anything. Mira smiled and nodded "of coarse Levy, now say ahh" Levy smiled and opened her mouth only to

get a bite of cake in her mouth, it was so good! The lemon tang mixed with the vanilla, not to mention the butter cream frosting "oh god

Mira this is amazing!" Lucy made a coughing noise behind the group of teens "Excuse me princess, but we have to get you all pretty!"

she smiled looking at her and picked her up "now I'm thinking a few black jewels here and we can curl your hair and put your crown on,

how does that sound?" she smiled. Levy smiled and hugged Lucy "you do your thing Lu-chan!" she giggled before shoving a piece of

cake in her face, literally, cake was just shoved onto her face. Lucy blinked at the Princess's actions "L-Levy!" she licked and wiped her

face off, her eyes went wide "Mira! This cake is awesome!" she coughed "I mean it is very good Mira keep up the good work" she smiled

giving thumbs up. Jet chuckled "cake can even get Lucy to loosen up" he chucked before grinning seeing Natsu come up behind Lucy.

Natsu grinned and grabbed lucy's chin licking a piece of cake off her face making the maid blush and jump around "Natsu! Wh-what…W-

Why?!" Natsu chuckled "I wanted some cake too, it's really good Mira good job!" he chuckled before Lucy spoke up "Well you could have

just asked for some!" Natsu blinked "but Droy ate it all…." Droy turned around his face covered in frosting "Sorry…."

After everyone left the kitchen and since Natsu was kicked out for playing with fire he was back on guard duty and out of Lucy's hair,

Lucy and Levy made it back up to her room to fix her up and give her a bath. "Okay so should we do your Blue dress with Orange layers

or the Orange one with blue jewels?" Lucy asked holding up the two beautiful dresses. Levy sat down thinking "hmmm if I'm getting

jewels in my hair I don't want to be to Spoofy so the Blue with orange Layers!" she smiled "Erza made this right?" she held the dress

studying it. Lucy nodded "of course, she makes all the clothes here, it's like armor and clothes is her thing, she also train the solders

which confuses me the most, I just don't understand that scary women…" she shook her head. Lucy sighed and clapped her hands

"Bath time!" Levy smiled "Aww Lu-chan will you take one with me?" she begged making googly eyes. Lucy chuckled "you know I can't

say no to a offer to take a bath"

Hours passed, it was finally time for the ball, Levy sat by her window watching the cars pull up and people with elegant dresses came

out of the cars. Levy smiled "Finally…I can't wait till this is over then I can get back to my books, but since it's a party for me I have to

have fun!" she turned around and opened a case, a beautiful sliver tiara sat on a velvet cushion, she placed it on her head and smiled

"I'll go show father!" she jumped up and ran down the hall to her father's room.

Now back in the ball room Gray was making an ice sculpture of a giant book, princess's order "Ugh why can't she like simple

things…Reed what are you painting?" he asked looking over at the large man. Reed looked up "oh just a present for Levy, I know she

likes books, so I made a garden of them" he showed Gray and smiled. Gray chuckled "she's an odd one that's for sure, he sighed "finally

finished" he hopped down off his ladder and stepped back, now see Gray never works fully clothed, he feels like he can get the

sculpture just right if he strips. Natsu sighed "it's ugly…" That comment only ticked Gray off more "What was that Pyro freak?" "I said

it….was…ugly" "Oh well doesn't matter what you think slanted eyes" "Huh?! What was that Ice brain?!" "You heard me slanty!" now this

went on forever and Reed just sat there like this was totally normal.

Levy opened her father's door "Father Look!" she spun. A small man hopped out of his chair to get a better look at his daughter, he had

white hair, clearly showing that he was balding "oh ho, Levy you look as adorable as ever" he smiled. Levy chuckled "thank you father,

Erza did really well with this dress" she smiled trying to forget the terrifying faces she made during the dance practice. "Yes I do agree

s-"Erza stepped into the room "King Macarov, the ball has started, people have requested your presence" she bowed to him seeing as

he was higher power then her. Macarov sighed "ahhh sorry my Levy, I will hope to have a father daughter dance, but duty calls" he

kissed his daughters hand and scurried off with Erza. Levy smiled and soon followed afterwards.

Erza stood at the top entrance of the large staircase "I now pronounce King Macarov and his daughter, Princess Levy!" the two walked

down the steps hand in hand smiling and waving to the people who waved to them. Jet and Dry stood at the bottom gazing at Levy,

she looked beautiful, and the dress sparkled under the chandelier lights, heack she sparkled under the chandelier lights. Levy went

ahead and ran to Jet and Droy "hi guys!" she smiled and grabbed their hands "I said I would dance with you right?" she smiled and

giggled heading to the ball room with a skinner man and a much MUCH larger man right behind her.

Gajeel hopped over the wall helping his female over as well "okay were in Juvia…thinking they can keep the Prince of phantom lord,

geehee, they have another thing coming…" Juvia groaned "But Gajeel you know father would be upset if he found out we went to his

enemy's ball…Juvia is terrified of father when he's mad…" Gajeel looked at Juvia and growled "Put a sock in it water freak…" he sighed

and kept creeping up before they finally got into the entrance, he smiled and put mask on so no one would recognize him, Juvia p-" he

turned around to see her gone "Juvia?" he looked around and growled "that little…" Juvia's eyes caught a hold of something shirtless

and to her eyes, beautiful "oh my, is this what I think…love at first sight?! Juvia doesn't know what to do, should she talk to him? No

what if he knows of me, Ohhh that's even better Juvia must go!" and with that she scurried off to Gray.

Gajeel headed in ignoring the requests of girls who wanted to dance with him, they were all weird looking, they had big noses, and

makeup caked onto their face, that was just gross, but one girl caught his eye. A small Petite girl dancing with two fools, one fat one

and one skinny one, he grinned "she's mine…" he mentally marked her. Gajeel knew there was a princess and this was her party, but

he was too stupid to know that Levy was that princess, because Macarov had White hair, he would think his daughter would have white

hair. Gajeel pushed Jet and Droy out of his way and looked at Levy, he kissed her hand, his piercings were cold when they touched her

skin, sending jolts throughout her body "O-of coarse…."

**ZA END**

**Well that was a lot of typing, it might be a few more days for the next chapter XD my fingers hurt now XD well tell me what you think belerrrr pretty please, and thank you to all my new followers! YOU GUYS ARE DA BOMB! –flys away but gets caught in a tree-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

**BACCCCKKKKK! I KNOW YOU GUYS MISSED ME AND IM SORRY FOR MY LONG BREAK, SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND IT SUCKS DEEPLY! Anywhozers hopefully ill be able to keep up with my two stories XD -dies- ONWARDS!**

**Warning:**

**NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE NAMED GREGORY!**

**Juvia pwnd**

Levy gulped at the sight of the dark haired stranger, he was quite handsome and smelled like….metal? She shook the thought away and held his hand as they walked to the dance floor. Gajeel smiled and spun her as he placed his hand upon her hip and chuckled "has anyone said how tiny you are? You're like a shrimp" he grinned. Levy's eyes widened and blushed lightly "ya, I get the height from my father okay…not my fault.." she huffed before blushing beet red, Gajeel had leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Levy couldn't spit out what she was trying to say "I-I-I'm cute?! W-well…." She just shut up and danced with the stranger. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at levy and smiled "so what's your name Shrimp?" he looked into her eyes. Levy blinked, he obviously didn't know she was the princess because everyone knew her name "I'm Lucy! What's yours metal stranger?" she smirked lightly. Gajeel smiled "cute name, I'm Gregory" he smiled before realize how stupid that name sounded and mental face palmed. Levy couldn't help it anymore, she had to let go of his hand to hold her stomach from laughing so hard "Gregory?! That's the best you could think of?!" she kept laughing until she slipped and fell backwards, she cringed waiting for impact.

Gajeel chuckled "ya that's the best so….Lucy!" he grabbed her behind the waist and caught her before she fell "sheesh shrimp be careful" he chuckled and shook his head before seeing the time "crap…" he sighed and brought her up before kissing her hand once more "goodbye Lucy."

Now the Real Lucy was just standing with her mouth opened, how dare Princess Levy use her name, she turned around and put her forehead on the wall "your highness…your going to make me wrinkle faster than a plum…" she whimpered before feeling her hair get ruffled and turned around seeing Natsu. "Natsu! Did you hear what princess Levy called herself?" she sighed "I hope no one else heard that and thinks I'm a fraud and chase me o-" Natsu covered her mouth for a moment "shhhh there's intruders here…they don't smell right that and, one of them seems to have taking a liking to gray, that's just wrong, no one likes Gray so I knew something was up." Lucy just looked at him blankly "you think there's intruder's cause of the smell and the fact one likes Gray?" she shook her head "I wonder if there's anything up there sometimes" she chuckled patting his head before heading over to Levy.

Juvia gulped and grabbed Grays arm sleeve "u-u-u-u" she stuttered. Gray blinked and turned around "you okay?" he put the back of his hand on her forehead "you feel fine, what's up?" he asked with a smile. Juvia gasped and turned around "he touched Juvia's head! He said Juiva feels fine!" her face lit up and she giggled, hot steam coming off her skin, but when she turned around Gray was already talking to another women, he seemed comfortable talking to her. Juvia gasped and she clenched her fist growling "a love rival of Juvia's?!" she was about to pounce on the women but was grabbed by her step brother Gajeel "Ahh Gajeel?! Wait….GOODBYE MY LOVE!" she waved her hand at Gray while he completely ignored her, not hearing anything she said as she was pulled away from the party.

Gajeel growled as a fink haired guard was running behind them yelling at them then he heard a name that was once in Horror stories "ERZA THERES INTURDERS!" even Juvia remembered the name and gasped "Erza?!" she looked up on top of the palace and saw a tall black figure who's blood red hair lit up in the moonlight "GAJEEL YOU BETTER START RUNNING OR JUVIA WILL DROWN YOU IN A POT OF BOILING WATER!" she screamed scared out of her mind.

Levy ran out not being able to say goodbye to the stranger and chuckled "so he was an intruder huh well might as well save him so he can get out" she walked out the door towards the running two and raised her hand before turning to look up at Erza "I Levy Princess of Fairy Tail order Erza to halt and let these two leave and peace" she ordered getting a shocked look from Gajeel "Princess?!"


End file.
